dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramses
Rameses II (c.1303 BC-1213 BC) is the main antagonist (formerly a supporting protagonist) of the 1998 film The Prince of Egypt. He is based on the Pharoah from the Biblical tale of Moses; indeed, the movie, for the most part, follows the story faithfully. However, in The Prince of Egypt, he and Moses were raised as brothers and the conflict between them is seen as a deeply personal one on both sides. Role in Film Childhood & Early Rise To Power Rameses was but a toddler when an infant Moses was discovered by his mother; during this period in history, his father had ordered the death of all Hebrew boys after a prophecy saying that the slaves would be united under a leader chosen by God (similar to how Herod would, many years later, attempt another Massacre Of The Innocents). The young Rameses was by his mother's side as she took his new baby brother to meet the Pharoah. The Pharoah agreed to raise the infant, and Rameses presumably shared a happy childhood with Moses, accepting him as his own brother. When we next meet them, Rameses and Moses are in their early teens and prone to mischief, engage in wild chariot races. Both brothers were competitive but fairly good-natured towards one another; however, their chariot race caused great damage to their surroundings, infuriating Rameses' father who was harsh with his eldest son, calling him a "weak link," and insult that deeply wounded Rameses and would continue to affect him later in life. However, a short time later, Rameses was appointed Prince Regent by his father (who was moved by an appeal with Moses on his brother's behalf), and he promptly appointed Moses as Royal Chief Architect. During the celebrations, Hotep & Huy were ordered to give Rameses a gift as a sign of respect for their new superior, and the two high priests offered Rameses a kidnapped women from a desert tribe as his bride (or more likely, a concubine). However, do to her fiery nature, Rameses didn't want her and tried to give her to Moses, which simply angered her more and she fought back until she was humiliated by Moses; Rameses found this amusing and ordered the guards to "dry her up and have her delivered to Prince Moses' chambers" (although Moses ultimately set her free). At a later point, Rameses was overseeing the building of a great temple when Moses (who had recently learned of his true Hebrew heritage) fought against a guard abusing an old slave and accidentally killed him in the process. Rameses was shocked and confused, and ran after his brother as he fled; he showed little concern over the death of the guard and even told Moses that, as royalty, he could see to it that the crime would never be heard of again. However, Moses was too full of regret and confusion and fled into the desert, leaving Rameses alone in Egypt. Gallery Tumblr m6uc84gScU1qi8pxqo1 1280.jpg|Concept art of the scene where Rameses mourns his son by Paul Lasaine Prince Egypt-chariot 0.gif|Moses and Rameses chariot racing through the streets the-prince-of-egypt (1).jpg|Rameses and his son during the plagues the-prince-of-egypt.jpg|Rameses leading his army to attack the Hebrews Mosesramesesgoodbye.jpg|Rameses and Moses share one last moment before the final plague Mosesramesesintrouble.jpg|Rameses and Moses are disciplined by their father, Pharaoh Seti Mosesramesesreunited.jpg|Rameses and Moses reunited Trivia *Rameses is played by Ralph Fiennes who also played Lord Voldemort the primary antagonist of the Harry Potter series and M in the James Bond series. *Ralph Fiennes's brother Joseph Fiennes later voiced Proteus, also a prince, in another Dreamworks animated feature Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. *Ralph Fiennes would also voice Lord Victor Quartermaine in Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. *Historically, the real Ramesses II is known being close to if not the greatest builder among the Pharoahs and had extensive building projects throughout Egypt and Nubia. This is shown in the movie by Rameses's ambition and enthusiams in his new role as Prince Regeant to rebuilt the temple he and Moses destroyed. He had also built monuments of himself later on as Pharoah that were shown being damaged by the plagues later on in the movie. Category:The Prince of Egypt characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Orphans Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Sons Category:The Prince of Egypt Category:Deceased Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first